Homestar's Really Big Short
Homestar's Really Big Short is a special to celebrate the recent changes of the site. Plot An anniversary toon for the site. Places * The Field * and more Characters Everyone Fun Facts Trivia * The toon does not contain an intro. * Homsar is wearing the Jolly Dumple costume. Transcript * (We begin in the field where Homestar and Marzipan are standing.) * Homestar: Oh, hello. Greetings and salutations! Or however you say it. This is the anniversary toon for the site. In the next toon, I will have Strong Bad host a gala on the rooftops. He will rebuild it to fit everyone. I am Homestar Runner, the main star of the series. * Marzipan: And I'm Marzipan, and I'm Homestar's girlfriend. * Homestar: We will look at a montage. (turns to the right) Roll it, Ben! * (Cut to a montage. The music is from a Casio Keyboard. The clips are Homestar thinking while sitting on a rock from the new version of In Search of the Yello Dello, an alarm clock taped to the VCR from sbemail #30, The Cheat fighting against Strong Sad from The Interview, all of Strong Bad's eggs from sbemail #54, Strong Bad typing from sbemail #17, The Dancing Brothers' shoes breaking from the folky tale toon, Laramie, Why? from sbemail #142, The Cheat knitting from Seasonal Sweaters, Marzipan playing Carol from Marzipan's character tape, Marzipan and Homestar Runner from sbemail #154, Crack Stuntman wearing glasses that are pink from Pistols For Pandas, Homestar naked from Homestar Presents: Presents, The Cheat playing the piano with Strong Mad looking confused from Strong Bad Sings, Strong Mad with Strong Bad, The King and the Cheat from 3 Times Halloween Funjob, Strong Sad weeping into a saxophone from sbemail #203, Strong Mad roaring from Which Ween Costumes?, Gunkiller from sbemail #181 and all the characters from sbemail #204.) * (Cut back to the field) * Marzipan: Wow, Homestar! That was so fun! * Homestar: Whatever! And now, for the rest. * (Cut to an orchestra of characters. The orchestra features Strong Mad on violin, Strong Bad on viola, Senor Cardgage on cello, Blue Laser Minion on upright bass, M.Z.Pan on harp, Marzipan on flute, Tendafoot on piccolo, Turkey Joe on clarinet, Baby Pom Pom on oboe, Jhonka on bassoon, The Hornblower on trumpet, The Cleric on trombone, Baby Strong Bad on french horn, Homsar on tuba, 20X6 Marzipan on piano, Homestar as the conductor and Flashfight on timpani drums and other HsR characters playing instruments. The song they play is Casey Junior's song from Dumbo.) * Homestar: OK, thank you. King, go to the buffet! * (Cut to the King at the buffet. The foods are a pineapple, a watermelon, noodles, ice cream, corn, and more.) * The King: (chomping) (muffled) Mmm! Delicious! * (Cut to Homestar in front of red curtains.) * Homestar: And now, a musical number. * (Song: Another Opening, Another Show) * (Cut to Homestar Runner with Strong Bad, The Cheat, Strong Mad, Strong Sad, Pom Pom, Marzipan, Coach Z, Bubs, The King of Town, The Poopsmith, Homsar, The Knight, Baby Pom Pom, Stinkoman, Fat Dudley, Strong Man, Flashfight, Pan Pan, Reynold, The Homestar Runner, The Umpire, Old-Timey Bubs, The Kaiser, Gunhaver, Scrawnjob, Tire, The Demon, The Fat Bee, Baby Strong Bad, Baby Strong Sad, Bubsamecium, Newborn Strong Glad, Pum Pum, Pom, Baby Strong Glad, Strong Glad, Pommi, Newborn Baby Pommi, Kid Pommi, Teenage Strong Mad, The Worm, The Wheelchair, Parrot, Tompkins, The Ugly One, Teeny Tiny Cheerleader, Firebert, Fightgar, Mothmouth, Dry Ragamuffin, Istanbul, The Angel, Limozeen, Kerrek, Jhonka, Lazor, Trogdor, Rather Dashing, Mendelev, Strongbadiophage, Dongolev and more HsR characters.) * (Homestar clears his throat)